


wet

by verfox



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drugged Sex, Frottage, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Wetting, also though, bc of the morphine from the suit, dubcon, only because of a lack of adequate discussion, theyre both into all of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfox/pseuds/verfox
Summary: tommy and gordon pee on each other and get off to it. please forgive me for the titleHis vision swims as he presses forward, and he's almost not totally sure if what he's seeing is real when he finds Tommy, not too long after. His vision blurs and he leans on the taller man for support, not really able to put any effort into his usual tough-guy thing.At least it's just Tommy, he thinks. Tommy won't make fun of him.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	wet

**Author's Note:**

> so it turns out i can write, actually, and ive chosen to use this power to make explicit fic about tommy. enjoy?
> 
> UPDATE: we're taking charge of this shit now, fellas. looks like the previous comments will still show as anonymous creator (because i transferred ownership of these fics from another acct to this one, as it has child friendly fic on it), but any future nsfw fic i write will be posted to this acct! thanks for the support, love ya'll

It's been tough, the whole way through Black Mesa. In fact, Gordon's willing to bet it's exclusively gotten worse as time has gone on.

At this point, he's lost a hand, he's alone, and he's completely fucking delirious, from the bloodloss, or morphine, or both. So there's at least one upside (is it really an upside?), which is that he can't really feel his body, like, at all. The pain from his hand is still there, sure, but he can't help feeling like it should probably hurt a lot worse.

It makes it difficult to do simple tasks, as if having lost his dominant hand in the first place didn't make it hard enough.

His vision swims as he presses forward, and he's almost not totally sure if what he's seeing is real when he finds Tommy, not too long after. His vision blurs and he leans on the taller man for support, not really able to put any effort into his usual tough-guy thing.

At least it's just Tommy, he thinks. Tommy won't make fun of him.

Although he's got…. A strange look on his face, Gordon can't quite place it, but he keeps glancing downward. He...thinks. It's actually pretty hard to tell what Tommy's trying to look at, as he gets a bit dizzy everytime he tries to make his eyes focus. He decides to give up on trying, if it was important he's sure Tommy would say something, and he unthinking lolls his head, resting it against the other's shoulder.

"Tommy, get us out of here. I can't, I can't fucking see straight, just, lead the way. Fuck! I trust you, alright?"

Tommy flinches a little, not that Gordon notices, and nods. "Y-yeah, Mr. Freeman, I'll, I'll help us, uh, out."

Gordon, for his part, just spaces out, relying on Tommy to get him somewhere _else_. But it's far sooner than he expected, or at least it feels that way, when Tommy leans over, shuffling him off and propping him up on a crate.

He tries to question the man hovering over him, but all that comes out is a low whine.

"Don't, don't worry, Mr. Freeman." He starts feeling around the back of the HEV suit, and Gordon distantly notices that he looks a bit flushed. "You needed to, to pee, right? Y-you were practically dancing, and, and I just f- well, I thought -" he cuts himself off there and doesn't finish the thought.

Now that he mentions it, Gordon _does_ need to go, kind of badly. He starts squirming, trying to cross his legs, but the other man presses his legs back apart.

"Hold _still_ , th-the suit isn't easy to get off," Tommy chides.

If Gordon could feel through the suit he might notice the sweat on Tommy's palms, and if he were a bit more lucid he might've put two and two together, but as it was he did his best to hold still, letting Tommy take over.

A few minutes, and plenty of manhandling later, Gordon's sitting on the crate, out of the bulky HEV suit, but still fully clothed.

He goes to unbutton his jeans, right there in front of the other, not even thinking, but his hand slips and somehow he'd forgotten he only has one of those right now, which, _fuck_ , and he looks up to Tommy to ask for help, who is fidgeting with his hands and pointedly looking away.

"Uh," Gordon starts, and Tommy's eyes snap to him, a little too quickly. "Yeah, so, a little help, maybe? Help for Gordon?" He gestures to his fly and tries out a weak smile, but he's not sure how it comes across, _and_ he still cant make heads or tails of what the fuck is up with the way Tommy's acting right now. It's not just his imagination, right? Everything's swaying a bit, so he doesn't feel too confident.

The other scientist just nods in return, and looks away again, but he makes no move to help.

"A-actually, Mr. Freeman, I, uh, I need to go t- need to pee, uh, too."

"That's fine," Gordon offers, assuming Tommy's just nervous about peeing next to each other, but then he lets out a breathless little sigh and - and now he's sitting on Gordon's lap, facing him, knees planted on either side of Gordon's hips.

There's not much going on, but it's still too much for Gordon's mind to process, so he doesn't do anything other than wonder how in the _hell_ Tommy's so heavy, and shift a bit for comfort.

Wait, actually that's not more comfortable - a spike of _something_ shoots up Gordons spine and makes him twitch as Tommy's weight is now pressing _more_ insistently against his bladder.

Gordon is so helplessly stuck between 'well this might as well happen,' and 'what the actual fuck _is_ happening,' that he still doesn't do anything when Tommy moves, their dicks grinding together and another wave of desperation hitting from his bladder.

And then, Tommy lets out a sigh that breaks halway through into a fucking _moan_ , as he lets himself go all over Gordon's lap.

Holy _fuck_.

Gordon's at a loss, but his body seems to get the idea, as he grinds upward into Tommy while he pisses on both of them.

It's warm, and wet, and the fabric rubs and pulls against his dick in a way that's _different_ \- maybe it's the morphine (and, he thinks, he's going to end up blaming a lot of things on that, if he doesn't stop now), but he doesn't even hesitate to enjoy himself with this. It feels different, but _good_ , it's disgusting, but somehow that only makes him hotter for it.

He only realizes he's groaned out loud after he's already done it, but Tommy's face lights up at that. His eyes are only half lidded and his voice is light and breathless, but he doesn't stop rolling his hips down as he speaks.

"Y-you said you needed help, and, and now you don't have to worry, uh, about making a mess, since I, I already made, made one. D-do you need any more help?" He punctuates his question by grinding down hard and pressing lightly on Gordons bladder at the same time, dragging a strangled sound out of him that Gordon didn't even know he could make.

Tommy's not stupid, nor naive as everyone seems to think he is - he knows exactly what hes doing, and smiles to himself when he feels Gordon start to get hard. He's going to need to get off before he'll be able to piss, at this rate, and thats exactly what Tommys been counting on.

Gordon doesn't feel like he can trust his voice, but he's been gone this whole time so there's not a thought in his mind that tells him to hesitate before grabbing Tommy's hip with his left hand and trying to press him down, not sure whether he's more desperate to piss or cum at this point.

Tommy brings a hand up to his face as he lets out a small laugh, and uses his other hand to press a bit harder on Gordons bladder, rubbing against Gordon's hard-on through their clothes with enough energy that it seems like he may as well be getting fucked.

"I, I thiiin- think you're gonna have to let me make you cum first, Gordon." He's high on the power he's currently dangling over Gordon like a carrot on a stick.

Hearing Tommy use his first name _does_ something to Gordon, too, though, and he starts panting, moaning every other breath like he can't help it, drooling at tearing up a bit from the overstimulation.

"Y-yeah, you can, you can-" He's not entirely sure what he wants to say, so he just starts nodding, and then Tommy reangles a bit before rolling down and now all Gordon can do is pant and plead, 'pleases' slipping out between 'fucks,' as he lets Tommy practically ride him.

It doesn't take long after that for Tommy to squeeze his legs together around gordons hips, whimpering as he cums, not slowing down at all.

He cums a _lot_ , Gordon can feel the new heat adding to the mess and Tommy's dick twitching against him, frotting relentlessly like he's going to try to cum a second time.

And all of that together is so hot it has Gordon cumming too, Tommy leaning against him with his full weight, pressing _hard_ this time against his bladder and he pants into his ear. And then he's pissing, too, and it feels so good he can't do anything but shake and moan in Tommy's grasp, head rolled back and eyes closed, and he's pretty sure he's never cummed this hard, the morphine must be dragging out his orgasm or something.

After a moment Tommy leans back, not even bothering to get up. "Well, Mr. Freeman, d-do you feel better?"

He kind of does, now that he thinks about it, but also his pants are now wet and rapidly getting cool and uncomfortable.

They're going to have to figure out how to clean this up - or find new clothes - before they find the rest of the Team.

**Author's Note:**

> thank yall for comin out tonight, let me know what you think, comments fuel the ritual pyre i use for motivation to write


End file.
